<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Speeding Truck by DemonOfAnxiety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036141">Speeding Truck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonOfAnxiety/pseuds/DemonOfAnxiety'>DemonOfAnxiety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love hit like speeding truck [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, I swear, Like really slow, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Romantic Cuddling, Slow Burn, Swearing, Wilbur is Awesome, a lot of fluff, also Techno, and funny, bet you have never seen that before, i cant write angst anyways, i forgot to mention, no beta we die like my sanity, that mans awesome, they're both such idiots, wingman Techno?, wingman sapnap, wingman wilbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonOfAnxiety/pseuds/DemonOfAnxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For George, falling in love with Dream wasn’t like it was in all those fics he sent him. The realisation wasn’t slow or calm, it felt like he had been hit by a truck going over the speed limit.</p><p>Aka Dream and George are both idiots</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love hit like speeding truck [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Speeding Truck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hallo peeps<br/>Dem(the author) here<br/>This is the first fic of mine that I posted<br/>and also english is not my first language soo....<br/>anyways enjoy<br/>or don't<br/>i can't make you do anything<br/></p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George realizes his feelings and promptly short-circuits.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter takes place after the last speedrunner vs. three hunters and before the first one with four hunters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George POV(kinda)</p><p> </p><p>For George, falling in love with Dream wasn’t like it was in all those fics he sent him. The realisation wasn’t slow or calm, it felt like he had been hit by a truck going over the speed limit.</p><p>He had been jumping from stream to stream, from voice call to voice call the last ten hours, and to be honest it was tiring. Right now he was on Sapnap’s stream, which was surprisingly quiet, tho that might have to do something that it was around three in the morning for Sapnap. The conversation has been faltering for the last half-an-hour or so, so when “A buddy has joined your channel” announcement rang out followed by Dream’s “What’s up”, the sound of someone falling was distinct in the otherwise silent call. </p><p>“What happened?” </p><p>“You okay?” sounded at the same time.</p><p>“I’m fine! Just fell out of my chair, don’t worry!” George had shouted, though it sounded distant, you know, like he was laying on the floor.</p><p>“Aw, did you fall for me, Georgie?” Dream had instantly picked up on the perfect teasing material and took his chance to embarrass George, who scoffed before replying “You wish.”</p><p>Dream of course didn’t need to know, that what he said, was in fact true. George had been spinning in his chair when Dream joined the voice channel with his ‘What’s up’ that it had hit George. He liked him. The realisation was so sudden that he lost balance and fell down with his chair. Which then prompted Dream to ask the truth. </p><p>____________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>	Later that day, as George lay in bed to try and get some sleep, Dream kept running around in his head. He was mad at himself, why out of all people did he get a crush on Dream, why? What troubled him wasn’t the fact that Dream was a dude, he knew that he was bi for a long time, no the problem was that he got a crush on the prettiest guy in the whole world.</p><p>Wait, what? He backtracked, since when did he refer to Dream as the prettiest guy in the world? Goddammit, stupid crush, he couldn’t even think straight. No really, it seemed like the crush would be harder to deal with than he originally thought. </p><p>After some contemplation, George came to the conclusion that he liked Dream for a long time, that the crush also wasn’t going anywhere and that it would be the best talk with somebody about it. Now, he had no idea who to contact and he really needed to sleep, so he left it for later. The last thing in his head as he fell unconscious was Dream’s face.</p><p>____________________________________________________________</p><p>To say the least, George was fucked.<br/>
____________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>	George woke up at an ungodly hour in the night to his phone blaring. Now George knew for certain that he didn’t set an alarm as he looked around for it, which meant that someone was calling him, that wasn’t so unusual as most of his friends lived in different time zones. </p><p>“Ha!” The phone was under his pillow ringing, and the ringtone was now clearly disguinstishable as Heatwaves, George groaned, what did Dream want now? The ringtone had been an outcome of a bet he lost a long time ago and was too lazy to change it.</p><p>“What do you want, Dream?” The tiredness in his voice evident as he picked up the call. </p><p>“Oh, did I wake you up George?”</p><p>“Nah, I was up before, it’s fine.” George lied through his teeth knowing full well Dream wasn’t going to buy his lie.</p><p>“I am sorry George, I’m just going to call you later. It’s not even that important. You just go back to sleep and I’m going to go do my thing, sorry for waking you u-”</p><p>“Dream. Stop.” George cut in before Dream could go on a rant, “I’m fine, it’s time I woke up anyways.”</p><p>“Oh, alright.”</p><p>A comfortable silence settled over them, it wasn’t anything new but George felt that Dream had something to say.</p><p>“So, what did you want help with?” George broke the silence.</p><p>“Well I was thinking about our speedrunner vs. hunters series, and how that was the last one with three hunters.”</p><p>“Hm, and what’s the problem?” George didn’t know what Dream was worried about, they agreed that they’re going to have a little break and then add a fourth hunter.</p><p>“Alright, listen.”</p><p>“I’m listening,” George replied, trying and failing to hide the smirk forming on his face, Dream always got so defensive when someone didn’t get what he was saying right away.  </p><p>“Oh come on now.” Dream defended himself, not realizing his mistake until it was too late, “Fuck!”</p><p>“Ooooh, he said it, he said it!!!!” George broke down in laughter, Dream joining almost immediately, wheezing sounded through the speaker on George’s phone, ‘god, his laugh is adorable’ appeared in his mind before he could stop himself. George scolded his traitorous mind, because he was not going to simp while Dream had something he needed help with.</p><p>“Alright, alright. So, what do you need?” He asked, after they had both calmed down.</p><p>“It’s nothing important, just as wondering who to have as the fourth hunter and when exactly are we going to shoot the challenge, because the people have been asking when it’s going to come out, and I guess it freaked me out.” Dream explained, a trace of insecurity in his voice, George knew that Dream got really stressed about these things, so he tried to calm him down,<br/>
“Look Dream, it’s been only a few days since the last video came out, you don’t have to worry, we did say that we’re going to take a little break from them, but if you want, we can make a list of people that we can ask to be a hunter, alright?”</p><p>“Alright.” Dream sounded so small and George wanted more than anything to hold him and tell him that everything is going to be okay.</p><p>“So who were you thinking about asking?” George asked.</p><p>“I have a few ideas.”</p><p>They moved to their computers and spent the next few hours throwing in ideas and discussing pros and cons of everybody to find someone who would fit in and bring new ideas to the hunters. </p><p>By the time the sun rose up they had a list of people they wanted to ask, and George had forgotten about his crush and the fact that he wanted to ask(more like complain to) someone for help with his infatuation with Dream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed<br/>updates are gonna be irregular, because i'm a mess<br/>definitely comment if you have an idea for a scene or if you have constructive criticism</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>